


Vote Winner.

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fun smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the soup kitchen encounter.</p><p>“Are you <em>flirting</em> with me Mrs Florrick?”<br/>“Mr Polmar what <b>are</b> you suggesting?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote Winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by …. Well to be honest it was just inspired by Matthew Goode’s admission that he likes a bit of ‘slap and tickle’ in a TV interview!! I don’t know if other countries have a similar saying – but it basically means naughty/fun sex.

“Finn are you OK to lock up?”  
“Yeah fine. See you next week.” Finn shouted back.  
Alicia and Finn were left alone in the soup kitchen to clean up. She was finishing the last pots – her sleeves rolled up and her arms deep in the soapy water. Finn was examining her work over her shoulder.  
“You are **so** damned slow at that. Have you EVER washed a pot in your life before?” He nudged her aside playfully with his hip and plunged his hands in the water with hers to do the job properly.  
“Hey!” They were bumping each other out of the way and playing with the soap suds like children in nursery. Their hands locked together under the water.  
“I can’t wash up one handed.”  
“You can’t wash up at all – look at this.” He showed her a freshly washed pot with food still burned into the bottom. He just sighed and said “Well I suppose you can’t help it – you 'entitled' people probably have servants to do this at home.” 

As Finn reached up to put the pots away on a high shelf Alicia caught a glimpse of his stomach under the loose hoodie he was wearing. There was a trail of darker hair disappearing into his jeans that she found irresistible. She clutched at the material of his hoodie.  
“I like this by the way. Much better than a suit – although you do look good in a suit as well.”  
“Are you _flirting_ with me Mrs Florrick?”  
“Maybe – it’s just nice – you’re more - accessible.”  
Her hand slipped under the hoodie onto his back.  
He giggled. “That tickles – and your hands are wet!”  
He turned towards her smiling and held her waist. “We really need to discuss what you are wearing as well.”  
“Oh – so you’re going to be _my_ wardrobe ‘consultant’ now.”  
“I definitely think I could improve on this look.” His hand was stroking over her clothes just enough so she could feel his touch through the material.  
“Oh yeah? How?”  
“Well…. You see there is this chair in my bedroom, and I think this outfit would look _so_ much better if it was draped over that chair instead of covering up your body.”  
“Mr Polmar what **are** you suggesting?! Where exactly would my unclothed body be?”  
“Oh I think you know.” He smirked.  
“And where exactly would your body be?”  
“In bed with you of course.”  
“And would you be naked?”  
He flashed his eyebrows at her “Guess so.”  
“I’d love to.”  
“You’d love to what?”  
“Come to bed with you.”  
“Did I _actually_ invite you to bed with me?” Still smiling his smirky smile.  
“Oh I think you did.”  
“That was VERY naughty of me - very presumptuous. I mean we haven’t even kissed yet. Maybe we should try some kissing first.”  
She nodded. “I’d... be OK with that.”  
“Good.”  
So they kissed.

After a while Finn pulled away and Alicia looked disappointed. “Don’t stop - more.”  
“Oh you want more do you? You politicians are **so** greedy.” He sniggered. They kissed some more.  
“Mmm – is it just me or is that kitchen counter looking more and more like a bed to you as well?”  
“Finn! What about Food Hygiene regulations!”  
“You can just clean it up afterwards.”  
“So I’ve washed the pots and pans and now you want me to clean the counters as well?!” She joked.  
“Typical – so ‘entitled’. Maybe you should just hire someone to do it for you?”  
She gave him a slap.  
“Ow!” He gestured towards the counter. “So how about it?” He said with eyebrows raised to emphasise the question.  
“Someone might come in”  
“I’ll lock the door.”

Finn went to lock up. As he was coming back to the kitchen he caught sight of Alicia through the serving hatch, she had helpfully taken her clothes off down to her underwear. So he pretended to be talking to someone when he went back into the kitchen, “Yeah – I think she’s still in the kitchen if you want a picture – this way …”  
Alicia was panicking and looking for somewhere to hide when he flung open the door and said, “Any comment for the press Mrs Florrick?!”, with a wicked smile.  
“Oh you bastard. You wait – I’ll get you back.”  
He grabbed hold of her laughing. “Got ya! Now THAT would’ve been a GREAT campaign picture! You’d get the vote of the entire male population of Cook County and maybe some of the women too!” They were laughing as they were kissing and cuddling. 

Finn noticed Alicia’s carefully folded clothes on the side shelf – “You see I was right about that. This is a much better look.” He looked down to appraise her body. "Oh yeeeaaaah!” He said appreciating what he saw. “You need to take my fashion advice more often. Yep - a real vote winner.”  
“So are we really gonna do this – here?”  
“Yes,” then he remembered something, “Oh! Well… maybe… I just need to check….” He felt for his wallet. “Phew! Just one though so we had better make it count.” He triumphantly held up a condom and she giggled.

Finn lifted Alicia on to the kitchen counter as she pulled off his hoodie over his head. She planted kisses over his chest as she wrapped her legs around him. They were both breathing heavily and getting excited until he started fumbling about at the back of her bra. He was getting frustrated.  
“Oh for god sakes is this some sort of a trick bra? It’s like Fort Knox!”  
“There’s a knack to it.” She helped him and his mouth immediately went to her breasts, finally coming to a rest nuzzling between them.  
“Mmm – I could die a happy man right here.”  
“Um – maybe not yet – I haven’t finished with you yet! Actually I haven’t even _started_ with you yet!”

Finn carried on kissing and sucking while Alicia giggled and squealed happily.  
“Alicia - that is not _quite_ the effect I was after!” – He pretended to look offended.  
“Oh no – I love it. It’s just that your stubble is tickling me – it’s kind of nice though.”  
“I haven’t shaved for 16 hours – what do you expect?”  
He rubbed his rough stubble over her breasts and that made her giggle more.  
“So you are going to be rough with me huh.”  
“Ah - so that’s what you want?”  
He pushed her back onto the counter and pulled off her panties. She was lying back naked, with her legs spread either side of him, so he got the full gynaecological view. He started to laugh.  
“Finn! You sure know how to make a girl feel uncomfortable!”  
“I’m sorry – I was just thinking that would be a winning picture for a campaign poster as well!”  
“Oh my god – can you imagine the tagline?!”  
“Vote Alicia Florrick if you want a **really** good time.” He sniggered. “Yeah - let the good times roll,” he laughed as he rubbed the stubble of his chin down her body until his tongue reached his goal. Even then he couldn’t stop laughing – “Mmm - this would win you a few votes as well.”  
She slapped his head “Stop laughing and get back to work!”  
“Yeah – like I said _‘Entitled’_ ”, he mocked her again.  
When she came the pots and pans on the end of the counter rattled and shuddered with the force of it. 

Finn stood up and undid his jeans. He felt around for the condom. “Hell – where did I put it?”  
Alicia had hidden it behind her and it was now stuck to her back. He was going crazy looking for it.  
“Is THIS what you are looking for?” She laughed victoriously.  
“Yes! Give it to me!” He begged.  
“I said I’d get you back. There’s just one condition.”  
“What?! Anything! I’ll do ANYTHING!”  
“Vote for me!”


End file.
